


Regrets

by kurozbaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozbaby/pseuds/kurozbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweeps after the singless is culled, the highblood beings to regret what he's done and begins to try to fix what he's done. he takes the psiioniic away from the condesce and they live together in a small town that the highblood owns. what comes of this situation <br/>(highblood red psiioniic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

♑: i am not a monster i regret, here i stand at your grave and i cant get your words out of my head although they dont make much sense to me ... what does it mean to be equal, no two people are equal even if they're of the same blood color. someone will always be stronger someone will always be better, but i believed when you sperated them by blood it would make it easier. i still believe that. but your words still dont leave my head and for some reason i miss you i feel horrible. i do not think you were right, but you werent wrong, just as i believe that she is also not wrong but not right. the two of you were perfect id say you both were exact opposits, you would have worked well if i weren't so stupid. p-please forgive me signless ... we need you now but because of me, because i was so stupid you are no longer here for us shes scared and fighting even harder, shes scared that you gave them hope. even in death you are laughing in our faces and even though i was never on your side, i feel as though i've never had a closer friend signless i'm-

Gate keeper: highblood then condes has requested the gates close we need to ask you to leave now

♑: *you bang your hand down on the unmarked grave* motherfucker! *you kneel in front of the grave* i'm not coming back for awhile but i promaise when i come back ill bring him back with me so it might be awhile, till i come see you again.  
*rises and heads to the main gate, your heart feeling like it's sinking even deeper than ever, it hurt and ou knew it was all your fault no one would hurt like this if you hadn't culled him*

~~~~

 

♑: well well well

♊: ... *looks over to h♊m from h♊s conf♊nement on the sh♊p* ...Hmm? What ♊s ♊t?

♑: nothing nothing

♊: .... *he bl♊nked before hang♊ng h♊s head aga♊n*

♊: okay then,

♑: *smirks at you* hey wait

♊: *Looks back up, t♊redly* ..♊ can't excatly leave

♑: would you like to

♊: ... Two...?

♊: ...Uhh.. ?'m fa♊rly sure ♊ can't anyways..

♊: *He shook his head, somewhat ♊n a daze from los♊ng so much energy*

♑: if you agree to follow me ill take you out of here

♑: you see condesce owes me a favor

♊: *He bl♊nks to h♊m before nodd♊ng slowly* ...Okay. Yeah, ♊'ll help you out ♊n her place..

♑: good ill be back *leaves the room*

~~~~~

*you head to the condesces office, you wait inside her office, she doesnt know your here, or except what your about you ask. and when she comes in theres nothing but a smile, of course she'd think this would be a happy visit. *

)(: )(igh blood what a nice surprise w)(at is t)(is visit about i )(ave rarely seen you since t)(en   
*smirks and walks to )(er desk sitting on t)(e edge*

♑: you owe me some favors 

)(: o)(, thats w)(y your )(ere? i promised you could )(ave anything. so w)(at is it you want?

♑: the Psiionic

)(: w)(at? w)(y would you want my )(elmsman, w)(at are you planing, you have no ship so what is your need for it

♑: oh condi condi, i think you know why i want him

)(: taking care of )(im won't fix anything you've done

♑: what you have done *you glare at her and hold out a scroll of paper* this is his release form, give him to me!

)(: )(igh blood you understand w)(at your doing don't you

♑: do you understand what i am doing, i dont think you do?

)(: dont say it, just leave, i won't sign it

♑: sign it now! you have to i am not asking you to! you must sign it ... i tell them ill tell them all!

)(: you wouldnt *glances away from the )(igh blood*

♑: i do not work for you, i no longer follow you, nor do i take orders from you! you owe us, you owe us everything! now sign this damned paper and let me try to make peace with what i've done!

)(:... aright fine, but in order for )(im to be free'd prisonier 287 will be exicuted 

♑: i do not motherfucking care for who you exicute it is none of my bussiness but he is do what you like! just sign this mmotherfucking paper already!

)(: no need to be upset, give it to me

♑: *hands over the scroll* thanks

)(: )(mp never t)(ought i'd )(ear you t)(anking anyone ever again *she signs the paper in a red ink*

♑: mutants blood? *you look over her signatur and can't help but frown*

)(: aw)( )(igh blood dear w)(ats wit)( t)(at look, you know exactly whose blood t)(at is

♑: i didn't think you'd still have it ...

)(: go leave now and take )(im with you

♑: condi i'm-

)(: just )(urry up and fucking leave you pile of purple shit!  
*sits in desk c)(air and turns away from you*

♑: it was nice seeing you ... im leaving now

*you walked out the door heading back to the power room*

~~~~~

♑:*holds up the scrool to him*

♊: .... *Blinks at it, before looking to him confused* ...Uh...

♑: this is your release form

♑: are you ready to go outside?

♊: *His eyes widen* ♊'ll be free for good...?

♊: Yeah... *nods*

♑: well youll work under me but i dont own a ship

♊: *He nods* ...Okay.. As long as ♊ don't have two power one ♊'m happy..

♑: *messes with some controls and the (err whats the pink stuff called) slowly starts retracting off of you

♑: welcome to the team

♊: *He falls to the floor with a thud when he was released. HE struggled to stand up, since he had been simply hanging there for a solid sweep. However, he used some of his ps♊on♊cs to stay upright*

♊: ..Thanks..

♑: *smirks* but although since your a low blood i can't promise your safty, now come *heads to the door*

♊: *He nods and follows him out, using his powers to keep up* ... So ?'ll be culled if anything goes wrong..

♊: ...Not much different from before. *He sheilded his eyes from the sun, somewhat shocked in the difference in lighting*

♑: no i will not allow that you are the only one still alive now and i will protect you *brings you to the ship deck*

♊: .... *He blinks to him, confused and shocked* ....What..? Why protect me?

♑: because i regret i am not a monster you know

♊: *he nods to him slowly* ...never said you were..

♊: .....but ♊ am a slave...

♊: Slaves are never protected...

♑: no your a team mate

♑: you may be lower in blood but that doesnt mean much does it

♊: ... *his brow furrowed at that* ... ♊ don't understand..

♑: *smiles a lets out a slight chuckle * he was a good man wasnt he

♊: *he blinks, finally figuring out he was talking about the signless* ...Yeah..

♑: can you tell me about him

♊: ... *he nods slowly* ..He was kind.. and never had any prejugdices... He became friends with everybody so easily...

♊: ....He dreamed of a world where everyone either had the same blood, ...or nobody cared...

♑: thats simply ridiculous still

♊: ...

♊: *he looks away*

♑: this world cant handle that

♊: .... it'd be better if it could..

♑: there are certain things the blood difference is good for but since you are a low blood im affid we wont see eye to ewye on the matter

♊: .......♊ was only answering your question.. my stance on the matter has been wipped clean...

♑: oh really hmp

♑: thats boring

♑: i wished to discuss the matter with you from your stance on the matter

♊: ....♊f you had come back when ♊ was first impressioned maybe you'd have a better chance to sway me...

♊: The Condesce ensured that ♊ gave up hope for that idealistic world..

♊: ....♊ still remember some of what ♊ thought though if you really want to talk about it..

♑: well sorry i didnt care much for you untill now

♑: i would enjoy that

♊: *He nods weakly* .... ♊ thought that it'd stop trolls from starving to death because of discriminating luss? for one..

♑: i agree that would be nice

♑: i no long wish for the death of low bloods and i am fine with them making a living

♊: *He nods* .... but we need luss? to raise us, as the Empress clarified..

♑: but i think no one whose a lower blood should be above one of a higher color

♊: ....

♊: That's not what he thought..

♊: He wanted equal chances for all...

♑: i know thats not what he thought that is what i think

♊: *He nods* ...

♊: You can't make trolls better off without distributing prosperity...

♊: That's why lots of highbloods were against it..

♑: i under stand mabe a yellow blood such as your self may be better for a situation the a blue blood but the fact that he is a blue blood puts him above you and i think that if given the chance even if the yellow blood is better he shouldnt change the blue blood becasue its not his place to do so

♊: ...

♊: ♊ no longer care for this subject..

♑: oh?

♑: then come would you like to come off the ship with me

♊: ♊'m just telling you the details of the plans since you asked..

♊: ♊ would, yes...

♑: stay close to me do not leave my side *heads down the stairs on the side of the ship, its the first time youve noticed it but theres a small town *

♊: *He blinks at the village and examines shops and some young wrigglers playing in the street. He stayed about a foot behind the Grand HighBlood and soon lowered his head*

♊: ...

♑: whats wrong?

♊: *He shakes his head* Nothing... But ♊ do not belong here..

♑: you belong here more than i do

♊: ... *he shrugs* ♊ haven't even seen sun light in sweeps.. ♊ just feel like an outsider is all..

♑: this is a small town is my castle im the one who aloud it to be built while there are stric laws about blood color still *takes your hand* i have something to show you

♊: *He nods and holds his hand back, albeit weakly* Alright, show me..

♑: *brings you to a gated school, on the pay ground there are kids of blood colors ranging from rust to blue* they are aloud to interact with each other

♊: .... *His eyes widened some and he looked around in awe* ... Do they treat each other well two..?

♑: well *chuckles * we havent had any complaints and no students have been harmed, this is all i can do to repay him

♑: my sons go to school here to except they tend not to take to people much

♊: *He nods and looks back to the kids* .... ♊ never thought ♊'d see anything like this...

♊: .. He'd have been proud

♑: *sighs* yeah maybe he would have been

♊: *He nods to him* ...♊t's a start toward equality, that would have made him happy.

♊: .....So you have wrigglers then, ♊ take it?

♑: yes two boys

♊: *He nods again* ... That's great.. ♊ never had that oppertunity..

♑: you do know your free to make friends and have quadrants

♑: you fit in here better than you think all the low bloods here are from the jails

♊: ....♊ don't understand, why were they in prison in the first place..?

♑: theyre protesters

♊: *He nods in understanding* ...Okay, ♊ may have a word with them when ♊'m feeling better..

♊: ....Steering a ship for so long with no breaks can wear anybody out...

♊: ♊ just don't have the energy two socialize twoday

♑: yes, but hate does happen in this town and those with blood as low as yours do have to be carful

♑: we have had a few murders

♊: ... *He nods* Alright, then..

♊: Thanks for freeing me.

♊: ...you called us team mates... right?

♑: so ill come with you were ever you go, it is less likely for something to happen with a high blood with you even less with me next to you

♑: yes

♊: *He nods* ...♊f you want two babysit me you can, but ♊ think ♊ can protect myself, for the most part anyway..

♑: *pouts* not like i want to follow you around anyway

♑: *smiles at you jokingly*

♊: *He smiles weakly back and goes to pat him on the back, it felt as though a sheet of paper had bumped you. He had virtually no strength left* ...Heh yeah, okay..

♑: *fakes a smile* so would you like to walk threw the town more or we can head to my house, youll be staying with me

♊: *He shrugs* ...♊'m fine regardless, but ♊ am tired... So if it isn't out of the way ♊'d like to go to your hive and rest..

♑: thats fine *leads you along the outskirts of town till we get to a very large house that towers over the other buildings in the area,* this is my hive, ill show you your room and once your rested you can come down stairs and meet my boys

♑: *holds open the frount door for you*

♊: *He nods and walks inside, he looked at the decore in awe, but somewhat sad that there were likely rust bloods who needed this more than he did. Not like he'd mention that to him when he was at least trying to make it better. He pushed down the thought and waited for the GrandHighBlood to show him his room.* ...♊t looks great...

♑: *starts heading up the stairs* thank you, your room is on the third floor my is on the same floor a few doors over, kitchen living room first foor, second floor is my sons rooms and a libary

♑: *keeps walking till the third floor and opens up a room, there isnt much a recoperator, dresser, computer, closet your own bathroom*

♊: *He nods and follows him up the stairs, after only a few steps he felt as though he couldn't walk up anymore and simply floated the rest of the way* .....This is incredible... wow, thank-you..

♑: this is your room feel free to move things around and do what ever

♑: dinier is at 6 we eat at the table together

♑: oh and i have to warn you, the computer is monatored

♊: *He nods to him and uses his psionics to pull his shirt off, he didn't even bother with his pants and crawled into the recoperator.* ...♊'ll be down by six then, thank-you. .... what's a computer? Was it around when ♊ was first put on the ship?

♑: i think it came out a few months after but theyre pretty motherfucking nifty

♑: well have a good rest ill be down stairs or in my room

♊: Okay, ♊ will..

♑: *closes your door and heads to my own room*

♊: *After about two hours of napping Ps♊on♊c climbed out of his recoperator and wiped the sopor off of his pants before putting his shirt back on. He left his room and started down the stairs, doing the best he could without his ps♊on♊cs.*

♊: ... *His legs shook beneath him but he was determined to try and build up some leg muscle again, he made it about half way before he stepped wrong and fell down some, he used his ps♊on♊cs to catch himself before he was seriously wounded*

♊: ...♊'m okay, guys!

♑: *walks up to the bottom of the stairs* are you sure

♊: *He nods, and slowly sets himself back down* Yeah, ♊'m conscious, so yeah.

♊: *He seemed to have more energy after a nap by far*

♑: good, gamzee and kurloz are in the living room if youd like to come meet them

♊: *He nods and continues down the stairs slowly, still not the strongest on his feet* Sounds good.

♑: *once you get to the bottom il wrap my arm around you to let you lean on me while you walk* alright, um kuroz doesnt talk much and gamzee says alot of gibberish so if he starts going off ignore him

♊: *He nods and takes the offer to lean into him* Alright, will do. ....♊ hope ♊'m not being an inconveinience

♑: your not i think i might enjoy you here infact *leads you into the living room gamzees 2 sweeps and kurloz 3 theyre sitting on the floor playing with some toys*

♑: hey guys look whose up

Gamzee: runs right up to you and just stares up at you*

♊: *He smiled to them and waved some* Hi, ♊'m Ps♊♊on♊♊c, 

♊: ...What's your name? *he looked over to Gamzee*

Kurloz: looked to the Grand HighBlood and raised an eyebrow*

Gamzee: GaMzEe, CaN i CaLl yOu PsIi

♊: *He nods and smiles some to him* Sure, that's fine Gamzee.

♑: kurloz you to

kurloz: *waves at you then goes back to his toys*

♊: *he looked over to Kurloz then* What's your name?

Kurloz: *he keeps facing his toys and shakes his head*

♊: ... Alright then, nice to meet you too.

♑: *whispers to you* dont worry he likes you *gamzee runs back over to play with kurloz and i lead you over to the sofa*

♊: *He walks over carefully and sits down, smiling some* Alright, thanks.

♊: ...So what's going on exactly?

♊: ..♊ still don't know why you wanted me free

♊: Can ♊ help you with anything?

♑: actually some one asked me to save you

♊: *he blinks* What? Who?

♊: ....♊ don't think anyone ♊ knew is still around

♑: they arent

♊: ... Oh..

♑: im sorry, it i cant tell you who it was

♊: ......Alright, then.

♊: *He nods to him*

♑: but you are to stay at my hive for now and help out here soon our other "team mates" will call for you and tell you some things

♊: *He nods but raises an eyebrow* ........ ♊ don't understand, but okay..

♑: y-yeah * he couldnt bare to tell you he was the one who requested for you*

♊: ...Did ♊ say something wrong? Why did you stutter? *he frowned again*

♑: no no it has nothing to do with you you have done nothing wrong

♊: *He nods* Okay then

♑: can you tell me more about him?

♊: ... Yeah, ♊ guess.

♊: As you know, he was red and found and saved by the Dolorosa.

♑: yes

♊: She raised him to believe that he was as good as her and everybody else.

♊: So when he saw trolls being mistreated he got upset

♊: And wanted to defend them.

♊: That's how he met me and the Disciple

♊: He helped us both out of a jam.

♊: But what's incredible is

♊: he never was violent

♊: He just talked his way out of everything.

♊: He never hated anybody either

♑: he sounds so nice but no matter how much hes done i still cant hep but feel hatered for him

♊: ....

♊: You're entitled to your own oppinion

♊: But ♊ don't get why you hate him

♑: yes i am, i do not hate him for what he did and i regret what i did i chaced after him for reasons other then being against his ideas

♊: ... ♊ still don't quite get that.

♊: ...Personally, there were times when ? was mad he would never get mad.

♊: When he was getting beat for example.

♊: ♊ wanted him to defend himself

♑: looks at the floor* yeah

♊: But he just stood and took it like an idiot

♑: no

♑: he won those fights

♊: ...

♊: ♊f that was the case then he died a winner

♊: And ♊ can't believe that

♑: well hes still beating me even in death

♊: Maybe you personally

♑: its not just me

♊: But since he died the Condesce has been worse than ever to lowbloods

♊:♊ was on her ship, ♊ saw the discrimination

♊: Call it a birth right if you want

♊: But ♊ don't think he won anything in the end other than a story book

♑: true but *chuckles lightly* she has her own reasons

♑: if the signlesses passion was filled by wanting to be equal then picture condesce's as wanting to be different

♊: And remember that she's alive and ruling.

♊: So he lost

♊: End of story

♑: yes yes she is, for me my leader won and yours lost except its not like that at all, the condesce is getting worse shes making mistakes because he's beating her in death to

♊: ...♊ doubt that.

♊: ♊ was on her ship and her military strategy was nearly flawless

♑: shes not scared of what is but what is left behind, that isnt just some story book, that is hope

♊: ...

♑: im sorry im talking nonsense

♊: ♊t's fine.

♊: ...But my critical thinking's diminished over the sweeps.

♊: ...When all you can do is follow orders and smile obediently at your enemy that tends to happen

♑: dont worry itll get better with time

♊: ♊ should hope so.

♑: *chuckles* it must be funny to see me like this tell me were you scared when i frist came to you

♊: *He shook his head* Honestly, death would have been a welcome change of pace.

♊: ♊ wasn't scared, just tired.

♑: interesting

♊: How so?

♑: would you like to know why the condesces gave you to me

♊: ... To kill me?

♑: no nothing close

♑: i have had no intent to harm you

♊: ... You said she owed you a favor.

♑: a favor a favor that no matter what she cant repay

♊: .... ♊'m clearly never going to guess the answer

♊: Just tell me

♑: she cried after he died

♊: *His eyes widened at that and he bit his lip as his brow slowly furrowed* ....What?

♑: i told you shes scared

♊: ♊ don't understand

♑: even ending his life he's still here and hes beating her and shes scared

♊: ...........

♊: Oh.

♑: but theres more to it that i can not share with you

♊: ♊ doubt ♊ could understand the details even if you told me.

♑: but from my view theyre the oppisite of each other which is what makes them perfect rivals

♊: ...So she was black for him

♊: But he was black for no one

♊: And because she beat him

♊: She lost her spade crush

♊: Am ♊ right?

♑: yes i guess thats how you could put it *looks at the floor* as ive said before i still have mixxed feelings about him

♊: .... ♊ see.

♊: As ♊ told you, ♊ no longer care what comes.

♊: ♊ suppose slavery dulled my empathy

♑: heh *smiles at you*

♑: your fun

♊: What? No ♊'m actually pretty boring

♊: Are you mocking me?

♑: think what you like, would you like to help with dinier

♊: Sure.

♊: That'd be no problem

♑: *stands up offering you a hand* do you need help

♊: ... ?'ll see if ? can stand on my own, if not, yeah. ♊ do. *He went to stand up, making it a little less than half way before falling back onto the couch*

♊: ...Yeah, ♊ need help

♑: *stares at you for a momment and smiles*

♊: Huh?

♑: *pick you up bridal style* come on

♊: .... *He nods and looks around at his hive, still rather disappointed by all of his belongings*

♑: *carrying you to the kitches looks away from you* theyre all gifts when we first came here we had a two bed room, this is all from condesce

♊: *He looked up to him and blinked in surprise* ....♊.... ♊ see.

♑: your not very good at hiding what your thinking

♊: ... ♊f ♊ were then ♊'d have been found a traitor beyond repair and ♊'d have been culled instead of sent as a slave.

♊: Part of me's glad ♊'m easy to read

♊: Another part of me wishes ♊ wasn't

♑: *smiles at you* i kinda like it

♑: its fun *sets you down on the table*

♊: *He shrugs* ♊ don't try to be.

♑: would you like to help cut fruit?

♊: yeah ? can do that

♑: alright, heres some apples just cut them into forths *you set about 8 apples on the table then go get out pots and pans for cooking*

♊: ouch! *cuts the t?p of my f?nger with the knife, and my yellow blood drips onto the table*

♑: *what is this it's like all time has stopped, my hearts beating faster and i quickly move closer to you and grab your wrist puling your hand closer to my face*

♊: H♊ghblood?

♑: *you squease his wrist tighter, you can hear your self making quite growls and you can hear him saying it hurts, but all you can picture is his blood all over these walls "low blood" you hear in the back of your head voices telling you to kill him voices telling you he's weak and not worth prtecting, it'd be much more fun with hi dead*

♊: H♊ghblood please!

♑: * you hold it tighter and he pushes at you with his other arm, you want to kill him you need to see his blood cover the floor to see that look in his eyes, the look he never had. suddenly your mind had gone back to the last day you were about to hit him and even though he was already hurt he smiled not only that but he laughed at you! you heard the psiionic cry out again and you snapped back and let go of his hand* i.. i'm sorry i didnt mean to do that are you alright?

♊: *s♊ts back ♊n the chair and looks away from you* yeah you d♊dn't hurt ♊t to bad 

♑: your to easy to read im sorry do i need to get the first aid kit?

♊: ♊ SA♊D ♊T'S F♊NE!

♑: *you flinch a bit at how loud his voice got* i didnt mean to i just kind of-

♊: k♊nd of what?! wanted to cull me? because ♊'m a low blood huh?!

♑: no i-

♊: "♊'m go♊ng to pa♊nt w♊ith your f♊lth blood" ♊sn't someth♊ng you just say to some one!

♑: i didnt mean to i want to protect you!

♊: the only one ♊ need protect?ng from ♊s you!

Kurloz: *stands at the kitchen enterance* oi oi this is why they never stay, if you cant hande a little blood then dont give him sharp objects? idiot! your scaring gamzee so just hurry up and shut the fuck up, it's not his fault he wants to cut you open, look at the mess your making with your blood, clean it you low- 

♑: KURLOZ! shut the fuck up and go to your room we dont use that motherfucking launge here think if your fucking brother heard you get your ass up stairs now!

Kurloz: shut up just wait till im older ill serve the condesce better than you ever did, GAMZEE TO!

♑: Room! now! * slams your hand down on the table *

*he marches out of the kitchen and we stand in silance until we hear his door slam*

♊: ....

♑: Psii im sorry, please ignor what he said, i really didnt mean to i jus-

♊: ♊ understand, ♊'m sorry to ♊ shouldnt have of r♊sed my vo♊ce

♑: no you had every right to 

~~~~~

*later that night now that everyones in bed*

♑: * laying awake you cant stand it thats the 5th time that its happened with someone but the first that you hadnt culled them, i need to be more carful, and he probally hates me now he'll want to leave he won't trust me. now that i've hurt him how am i supposed to tell him i enjoy him being here, our more than enjoying him being here he's fun and you like talking to him, but you cant talk to him if you cull him. and kurloz you know he'll grow out of it but right now he wants to join the condes's army* damn it's going to be a bad morning  
* you strech out in your larger than normal recopperator trying to fall back asleep when you hear a knock at your door, peaking out of your recopperator your rooms pitch black, its most likly gamzee or kurloz theyve been crawling into our recopperator with you recently* come in?

♊: comes in, closes the door behind me and stands against it*

♑: um do you need something

♊: can ♊ sleep with you

♑: what?!

♊: ♊'m not used to be?ng alone someones always been on gaurd watch?ng me, ♊ don't want to be alone

♑: fine ... do you want to share or shoud i get blankets?

♊: we can share

♑: then just climb in 

♊: r♊ght *climbs into the recopperator with the highblood theres surprisingly enough room for us to both lay on our side with our backs pressed together. this is something you had mostly forgotten the warmth of another person. the grand highblood had always been your enemy he'd killed your best friends and now here you were happily sleeping next to him,you roll onto you back being smushed a bit, you'd thought he'd changed but after what happened you werent so sure, but this is the real youve ever been so close to him, with out his clothing on he seemed smaller alot smaller than you thought he was? you could see his spine alittle, his horns were still huge and towered over you but if you were standing next to him right now you might be taller than him with out horns, you just now noticed his hair was in a really messy ponytail and you picture him from a few sweeps ago wearing a pony tail and had to cover your mouth to keep from making any sound, then you felt a tad sick thinking of him from a few sweeps ago, thinking of his hive and of the horrible things he'd done there, even though he lashed out at you, to you he felt like any other troll right now, rolling onto your side facing the high blood now you watch him breath slowly big silent breaths, he probally has his make-up off and you lean a bit to see if ou can see his face but hes nuzzles into his arms so you lay back down and watch him untill you fall asleep*


End file.
